Three Wishes
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: the boys are cleaning Duo's attic and find a magic lamp with a genie inside and each are granted three wishes. how will they use these wishes...
1. Default Chapter

Three Wishes

                "Will someone please tell me why we are in Maxwell's attic?" Wufei grumbled. 

"We're here to help him clean it up." Quatre said. 

"I know that! I was just being sarcastic. I don't see why Duo can't just clean it up by himself." Wufei answered back.

"For once I think I agree with Wufei." Heero said.

"Actually I think that this might be the second time you have agreed with him." Duo pointed out.

"Nani!? I don't think so." Heero said.

"Yes, Duo's right." Quatre said. "You agreed with him just the other day that Relena was a freak."

"Oh…okay so there was that." Heero admitted.

"Well guys lets get to work." Duo said. "It might take us a while because most of this stuff was here when I bought the house so I don't know what it is!"

"You mean we're cleaning out someone else's junk!" Wufei exclaimed. "Injustice!!!" He roared. "I refuse to clean out someone else's stuff! Cleaning it for Maxwell is bad enough but some weirdo I don't even know! It might even be a woman's stuff!" While Wufei was ranting all over the attic he accidentally ran in to some boxes and they fell to the floor. The boys all went forward to check it out while Wufei kept giving his speech.

"Are you even listening to me???" Wufei said when he noticed that he no longer had an audience. (Like he ever did?)

"Hey Wufei, do you mind keeping it down over there. We think we found something." Duo said.

"Humph! It's probably some onna's stuff!" After a minute Wufei became curious so he went over to where the boys had emptied the contents of one box on the floor. Heero held in his hands a lamp.

"It looks like one of those magical lamps that you read about in fairy tails." Duo said. "Why don't you rub it?"

"I don't suppose it would hurt anything." Heero said as he rubbed the lamp. The all waited for a moment and nothing happened.

"You're weird!" Wufei said. "And weak for that matter! Anyone who needs some genie to grant some stupid wish is weak! I can take care of my self! Besides," Wufei added a minute later. "Everyone knows that you have to rub it three times for it to work."

Heero rubbed it three times and all of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light and out popped a genie.

"I will grant each one of you three wishes." It said to the surprised g-boys.

"I wish for unlimited ammunition." Heero said.

"Granted." Was the genies reply.

Heero took out his gun to see if his wish had been granted. He took a random shot at the far wall but as soon as he pressed the trigger once the gun wouldn't stop firing. No matter what he did the gun just wouldn't stop.

"Okay I wish for no ammo!" Heero said in a rush. All of a sudden the gun stopped. Heero sighed a sigh of relief and just to be sure everything was back to normal he pressed the trigger. But this time nothing happened. Heero loaded more ammo in to the gun and tried again but still nothing happened and it seemed that his ammo had disappeared. After trying this a few more times and getting the same results he gave up and wished for everything to be back to normal.

"Granted." The genie replied.

Duo laughed. "Ha! You just used your three wishes for nothing!"

"And you could do better?" Heero asked.

"You betcha! Okay, here goes nothing. I wish that girls would run to me and worship the ground I walk on."

"Oh that was stupid!" Wufei said.

"Granted." Was the genies reply and all of a sudden a swarm of fan girls came out of nowhere and ran to where Duo was and started fighting over him. Duo was caught in the middle and yelling "HELP ME!" at the top of his lungs.

"So can I use my wishes while Duo's busy trying to get the fan girls away?" Trowa asked.

"It is permissible." The genie answered.

"Okay I wish for normal hair."

"Granted." The genie replied.

All of a sudden the girls stopped screaming over Duo as they noticed the new hottie in the room.

The boys were astonished. Trowa actually looked, how would you put it, hot! The girls forgot about Duo and ran toward Trowa and started fighting over him.

"Hey!" Duo yelled. "What about me? I wish for them all to come back to me!"

"Granted." And all the girls went back to Duo and he once again started screaming, "HELP ME!" at the top of his lungs.

"Okay I am going to use my second wish. I wish that I had a big pet lion." All of a sudden there was a large lion in the middle of the room. It had a leash that was attached to Trowa. All of a sudden it tried to eat Quatre but Quatre ran to the other side of the attic. It then turned on Wufei and the boys thought about letting it eat Wufei but then they decided against it. Duo said that it could eat the crazy fan girls but Trowa had decided that he would just wish that the lion would go away. The genie grated the wish and the lion disappeared.

"You could have just wished that the lion wouldn't want to eat people." Quatre said, feeling that it was now safe to come out of hiding.

"Okay this is making me sick!" Wufei said as he watched Duo be trampled by the crazy fan girls. "I wish for all the onnas to go away! I want all of the onnas everywhere to disappear."

"Granted." Was the reply once more and all of the girls vanished from the attic…in fact, all of the girls everywhere vanished from the face of the earth.

"You better get them back quick or I'm gonna kill you!" Heero said. The other boys joined in and they all advanced toward Wufei. Wufei, fearing for his life wished them back…on one condition, they had to sit on one side of the room with their hands on their heads. The genie granted the wish and the girls reappeared on one side of the room with their hands on their heads. They were however, still staring at Duo.

"Okay, now I will use my last wish." Wufei said. "And this one will be a good one. I'm not going to waste this one! I wish that Duo would not say another word…FOREVER!!! MMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The genie granted the wish and Duo started jumping up and down trying to talk but nothing came out.

"Good one, huh?" Wufei asked. But as he was doing this Duo has gotten hold of a piece of paper and had written something down.

"Granted." The genie said and Duo could talk once more.

"As soon as my attic is clean I am so killing you!" Duo said.

"Well since you have all used up your wishes I guess it's my turn." Quatre said. "First I'd like to wish that Trowa's hair was back the way it used to be. Then I'd like to wish that the fan girls would go away because they are taking up space in the attic and then I'd like to wish that Duo's attic would be clean."

"Granted." The genie said. 

All these things were done and the genie disappeared because all the wishes had been used up. And everyone lived happily ever after…well okay except that Duo kept trying to kill Wufei but otherwise…yeah, everyone lived happily ever after.

                                                                                                                                                                Owari


	2. hehe

Hey! Yeah I know, I'm cheating…hehe but how else are you supposed to get people to read your stuff if it's buried under everything else! And hey, if it made you read the fic then my job is done and my plan worked!

Tag! Your it! 

You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
